Thrawwaran Mirauni
Character name is... Born into the Chiss Ascendancy as a Force-Sensitive in the Ruling Family of Mirauni, Thrawwaran was always Treated as an Outcast, ostracised from his Family. He Later Joined the Ascendancy as a Infiltration and Sabotage Specialist. Though he later defected and Joined the Jedi Order. Background Early Life and History Born on the Icy world of Csilla, the Capital and Homeworld of the Chiss Ascendancy. Because he was born Force-Sensitive he was ostracised from Chiss Society and treated as an Outcast. However he found that he was more at home in the Cold and Frigid Wilderness that made up the Bulk of Csilla's Surface Ground. Thrawwaran's Connection to the Living, Unifying and Cosmic Force was Especially Strong, even at a Young age he could Communicate Telepathically with many Species of Wildlife due to his Strong connection to the Living Force. Eventually He was pressed into service amongst the Mistreated Force-Sensitive Chiss Black Ops Brigade. And became adept at Infiltration and Technological Sabotage and reconstruction. During a Skirmish with the Republic Special Forces unit Codenamed the Safecrackers, Thrawwaran was captured and interrogated. Revelations Republic Officer's worked Thrawwaran over a Good Half a Dozen Times a day, but never succeeded in Getting him to crack. In response they called in Jedi Master Kealen Gar'dai, a master of the Force and Member of the Jedi Council. Gar'dai soon realised that Thrawwaran was Force-Sensitive, he promptly had him sent to The Jedi Temple on the Jedi Order's Homeworld of Tython. Early Time on Tython Because of the Nature of his "Recruitment" Several Senior Knights Were assigned to Watch him from a Short Distance. Though he initially chafed from the Rules and restrictions being used to The Looseness and Flexibility of the Chiss Ascendancy Force-Sensitive Black Ops Brigade. He also retained his Species natural Instincts to Isolate themselves and Retained some Xenophobia against Non-Chiss. Flesh Raiders After escaping from the Notice of his Watchers, he soon sensed a Great Disturbance in the Force, sensing Danger he immeadiately went to Investigate and Discovered Several Young Padawan's In a Losing Battle with a Group of Flesh Raiders, not the usual Rabble, but An Elite Unit. He promptly intervened using the Areas Natural Opportunities for an assist. He easily bested the Band's Leader, and Impaled him on his own weapon. He soon defeated the other's using his Black Ops unarmed Combat Training. One of the Padawan's he saved was a Young Human Girl called Nathaliaè Valorum, a former Heiress to the Influential Valorum Family. The Girl would become Infatuated with Thrawwaran, but too scared to speak to him. In spite of his actions Thrawwaran was confined to the Temple Grounds for the Foreseeable Future. But this presented and Opportunity to Ascess the Jedi Archives and Learn more about Various Worlds with Harsh Wilderness and unforgiving Terrain. It was here he met Jedi Master and High Council Member, Gnost-Dural an Elder Kel'Dor Jedi Master who was in Charge of the Temple's Archives, reputed for the Extensive range of Knowledge. Gnost-Dural saw in him someone he had been an Outcast His Entire Life, ostracised from his Family and People because of his Force-Sensitivity and one who chafed under Rules and restrictions, and longed for true Freedom. Which was why he arranged for Thrawwaran to lead the Efforts to gain greater Ascess to Kaleth. More Lessons and Less Answers Kaleth Despite being granted new freedom, Thrawwaran spent two weeks in the Wilds of Tython, using his Instincts and Connection with the Living Forces to become More Attuned to the Planets Ecosystem and Force River as he called It. He also spent a great deal of time Studying the Flesh Raiders Movements and Behaviours, seeking to understand them more. Eventually he reported for his assignment, and after brushing off the Anger at his Delayed Arrival, went straight to Kaleth alone. He used his Unique Apptitute for Force Concealment, Force Speed, Force Leap, and Force Stealth to Observe the Tythonian Warrior Droids prowling the Ruins. He soon decided to capture a few Of the Droids and Study their Memory Cores and General Designs. Hoping to Learn something about their Intended Purpose and Their Protocols. This would prove Quite Troublesome as the Droids would fry their Cores upon defeat. Coming up with A less Counterproductive Method of Shocking the Droids into a Powered Down State, so that he could Extract their Cores undamaged and Gain more information, he managed to discover the Droids recieved a Signal from an Old Mountain Fortress some distance from Kaleth. Though Tempted to investigate himself and without Delay, he decided that it was in his interest to At Least Inform Master Gnost-Dural of his Discovery. Discovering New Emotions and Concepts After a slight delay Gnost-Dural gathered a Team of Specialists and Brigh and eager Young Padawan's, Nathaliaè among them, Thrawwaran led the way. Eventually they made it to the Entrance to the Fortress, but Thrawwaran was uneasy about the Whole Place, his Senses felt Muted in the Fortress, his Connection to the Forces was Disrupted, he couldn't Detect any Sort of Life in or around the Fortress, let alone his companions. But he still pushed on, went about Disarming Traps, Triggers, Or other Anti-Looting Devices. His Group was eventually Locked inside a room that began to fill with Poisonous Gas and Toxins. Leading a Small Group of Padawan's, Nathaliaè included. He escaped and seeing the Futility, left the others. Fortunately they would soon be reunited. But the Route That Thrawwaran went down was even more dangerous as it Wasn't Just Traps or the Like that guarded it's Passage, it was also infested with Dangerous Wildlife and Monsters such as Jugoran's, Rakghouls, Nexu, Acklay, and At Least Three Bull Rancors. Thrawwaran and Nathaliaè were the only Survivors who would actually make it, the rest either died instantly or perished from their Wounds. After the Last One Died, Nathaliaè finally had the courage to speak to Thrawwaran. She asked how he could be so calm, and he simply said before the Jedi he was a member of the Chiss Ascendancies Elite Black Ops Brigade of Force-Sensitives. He also revealed a little bit about his upbringing and his people. Though his every Instinct told him not to, he felt connected to Nathaliaè on an unknown Level. With some Rest gained Thrawwaran decided to Move on to a safer Area. But Nathaliaè discovered she had Broken her Ankle and couldn't Walk. So Thrawwaran using his Medical Training and Forces Intuition managed to fix it enough to let her keep her leg without Cybernetics needed. Discovering Lost Knowledge | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} After Managing to Reunite with Gnost-Dural and most of the others they soon found what was transmitting the Droids Signal, a Group of Force-Sensitive Spirits.Category:Force-Sensitive Category:Character Category:Echani Martial Artists Category:Jedi Master's Category:Jedi Knight's Category:Force Prodigies Category:Pilots Category:Jedi Pilots Category:Chiss Category:Chiss Ascendency Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Survivalists Category:Jedi Slicers Category:Jedi Aces Category:Jedi Investigator Category:Jedi Padawan's Category:Jedi Peacekeepers Category:Jedi Temple Staff Category:Slicers Category:Tech Experts Category:Exo-Technology Engineers Category:Engineers Category:Shien Users Category:Djem So Users Category:Soresu Users Category:Niman Users Category:Juyo Users Category:Makishi Users Category:Shi-Cho Users Category:Sokan Users Category:Trakata Users Category:Battle Meditation Users Category:Jedi Battle Masters Category:Moving Battle Meditation Users Category:Force Master's Category:Force Hunters Category:Members of the Jedi Order Category:Jedi Council Members Category:Males Category:Male Category:Bakuuni Martial Artists Category:Jedi Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Force-Healers Category:Jedi Healers Category:Force Acrobats Category:Jedi Force Duelists Category:Jedi Security Experts Category:Jedi Weapons Specialists Category:Spies Category:Infiltrators Category:Snipers Category:Chose Martial Artists Category:Chiss Operatives